iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Golem
"Every skeleton dreams to become this when they grow up" - Iratus Bone Golem is a front-line tank minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Unlocking Condition Gather 70 Bones. Note: Bones created in Alchemy tab are not counted. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields the following rewards: Abilities |} |} *Bone Golem's missing Vigor |} |} |} |} Strategy [[Roles|Role]]: damage dealer - Tanker '' - Berserker - Self- - Block , Ward support - '' support - Stunner '' ''- Position disrupt - Self-healer - Suicide'' Best Positions: With its high base Vigor unmatched by other minions, Bone Golem is meant to stand on the very front to take damage for its squad. While being able to withstand a lot of punishment, Bone Golem provides precious Block and Ward protection for its vulnerable allies as well. Bone Golem mainly employs a berserk-like play style, becoming more dangerous as it loses Vigor , either though its abilities or enemies' constant attacks, then heal up to get back on its feet when its Vigor is too low. Note that some enemies counter Golem's low-Vigor play style, such as Rogue dealing more damage the more Vigor his targets lose. Bone Golem depends on its Vigor to sustain in battles as it starts with no defenses and has below-average Accuracy and Initiative . Investing in Armor and Resistance helps the Golem tank more safely. Increase Golem's Vigor as much as possible so that it reaps more benefits from its abilities. Destroy deals much better damage when Golem is at low Vigor . Terminate and Artificial Hatred are very powerful for offensive builds. Onslaught is useful against enemies that push Golem to the back (Mad Mage, Conjuress,...) or have to get to the front to be effective (Heavy Firethrower, Rock Golem,...). Maim also scales with Golem's missing Vigor and has a more defensive utility, but requires the Golem to be in the first position. If Golem's Vigor is low enough, it may remove more than 10 Attack from a target. Attack can be debuffed even further with Banshee and Black Widow , in case one needs to hold down an especially dangerous target with very high damage (Rock Golem, Dwarf Hammerer, Dhampir,...). If intended to be cannon fodder, Bone Golem can kill itself at low Vigor by using Self-Destruct to deal massive damage to the first 2 positions. This suicidal strategy can be considered If the player has abundant Skulls and Bones to craft Bone Golems. Get Golems to train to level 2 in Arena, pick I'll Be Back upgrade so that they have a good chance to resurrect. Insurance Deal artifact raises the resurrection chance to 75%. Prepare level-2 Golems in the Arena to replace the lost ones. Splintering March has a good chance to stun party and quickly depletes Golem's Vigor so that it can use Self-Destruct early. Nefarious Engine heals the Golem by percentage %. This means that the higher Vigor Golem has, the more Vigor it gains from this ability, increasing Golem's tankiness. Apart from healing, Artificial Hatred gives the Golem a 25% critical damage bonus for a much more aggressive play style. If a fight can be dragged out, the Golem, with high Luck , can heal every turn while gaining more and more critical damage , then unleash Splinter Hell on the enemy squad to utterly ravage and stun them. Bone Armor protects minions that are at risk. Since Lost Soul can't heal herself, she greatly benefits from the Block or Ward provided. It is recommended to have 2 Bone Golems, each with either Fitted Armor or Bone Ward to deal with enemy squad with different damage types: or . Dialogue * Starting combat: "WE BREAK BONES. OURS AND YOURS." * Starting turn: "INITIATED." * Killing an enemy: "NEUTRALIZED." * Ally gets killed: "BROKEN." * Getting hit by critical attack: "REVENGE." * Delivering a critical attack: "CUT TO THE MARROW." * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "SMART." * Buffed by Iratus: "ENHANCED." * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "I...CRUMBLE." Gallery Bone golem.png|Base skin Bone_golem_supporter_skin.png|Supporter Pack Skin References